The purpose of this research program is to improve the health of children. We propose to achieve this ambitious goal through: 1) Further development and evaluation of new community child health services; 2) Changing health and illness behavior by helping children and their parents learn, through "health education", what they can do to improve their functioning and use health services more effectively; and 3) Involving providers of care in the research. The achievement of the overall goal will be assessed by morbidity studies, but of equal importance to us is to set and measure intermediate goals such as changes in consumer or provider behavior that are related to our intervention programs.